


Daddy For A Day

by Marshmallowbuttons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock sleeve, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Exploitation, First Kiss, Goro wants daddy's big cock, HUGE Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, M/M, Minor Character(s), Orgasm, Orphanage, Orphans, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shota, Statutory Rape, phew boys its time to strap in because we're goin on a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowbuttons/pseuds/Marshmallowbuttons
Summary: Part of his campaign to increase approval as a politician, Shido goes to an orphanage for PR. Little does he know that a little tartlet has his eye on him.





	Daddy For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING lemons inside, don't like don't read

With a few sharp claps, the boisterous giggles and screams quickly turned to murmurs, then silence. The children knew that signature clap. Heads turned to the front of the cafeteria. It was her. The beast -- my apologies, the woman running the little countryside orphanage. Behind her soft eyes and dimpled smile was a monster who held no regard for any life besides her own. Even the birds chirping came to a halt, almost as if they knew what misfortune would come should they make a sound.

"Alright everyone. We have a special guest coming to visit us today."

" _Who? Someone who will get us out of this garbage dump?_ " a small brunette thought, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

"A famous politician..."

_Oh._

Goro Akechi rested his head on his little bony knees and groaned quietly. The other kids sitting around him seemed as deflated as he was. It was just another one of these stunts. Did that old hag really have to get his hopes up and crash them back down this early in the morning? He had only been in this particular orphanage for a couple of years, but those few of years felt like decades.

Maybe this time, just maybe, perhaps this politician would be more open to expanding his family than the previous ones who have visited.

"... and if you dare," the heat pooling up in her face already, pupils constricting. "If you DARE act out of line and disgrace my orphanage, you should know exactly what punishment you'll get by now."

In a vain attempt to appear a little more presentable, she straightened her jacket and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"He'll be here at noon, so make sure to be on your best behavior later."

Noon? Goro's eyes narrowed slightly. Not bad. Plenty of time for him to prepare.

\--------------------------------------------

Afternoon light poured into the foyer. A monotone chorus welcomed the guest to their orphanage, to which a far livelier, more charismatic voice thanked them for their warm welcome. Just like all the other times. Goro learned that it was much easier to slip away as no one noticed him in the crowd in the first place, so he found himself perched at the very top of the stairwell. Hopefully out of sight. The bright light shining in and distance combined made it difficult to make out what the politician looked like, but his body seemed pretty nice going by silhouette alone. Tall, rather fit, what must have been an expensive watch dazzling on his wrist. Goro started idly playing with his lower lip. " _At least it's not another disgusting old m--_ "

His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

What was that? What did he just say his name was?

"It's nice to meet you Mister Masayoshi Shido."

Oh god.

Oh god.

It was his own **father**.

Goro's tiny body clenched up. Tidal waves of different emotions hit him all at once; his heart jumped to his throat before being pulled down to the depths of his stomach. What the hell? This... this pathetic excuse of a man was in *his* orphanage? Did he... was Shido trying to find him? That can't be it. Why would he want to find the son he abandoned? Was it really just a coincidence? Was his preparation earlier all for nothing? As Shido stepped further into the building Goro got a better view of him. Why. Why, why, _why_  was his father so freaking handsome? Charisma oozed out of his every corner unlike the politicians from before. He was downright irresistible. Thinking about it - he _was_ his son, right? So Shido would be experienced unlike the politicians from before. An idea flashed through the brunet's mind. A devilishly sickening and exciting one. Just how big was Shido anyway? Only one way to find out, right? He was halfway ready, so why not go through with the original plan? The owner of the institute only allowed visitors to use a certain bathroom so it'd be easy cornering him.

 

\--------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Mister Shido?" Goro sang, unintentionally startling the adult in question.

Shido froze in his spot once their eyes met. Did his heart sink to his stomach too? He looked absolutely petrified. This was their first time meeting since Goro was just a baby though, right? There shouldn't be a reason why he'd look this shocked. 

"Uummm... Even though I'm only in elementary school, I'm reaaally interested in politics and wanna learn more. Can I ask you a few questions, sir?"

Being this close to the man really helped clarify his... assets. The way his suit clung to his body was dizzying. Was he still single? Considering it was at eye level, Goro couldn't help but glance at Shido's crotch. He wanted to see the prize underneath that zipper so, so bad. Heat was already spreading across Goro's little cheeks. The previous politicians didn't make him this flustered or nervous. Imagining pulling that zipper down with his teeth was making it harder and harder to concentrate. Best get to the point.

Goro twiddled his fingers, gazing up at Shido with the most innocent look he could muster. "I know you're busy Mister Shido, but can we talk more in private?"

One. Two. Three heartbeats. Then the politician's rough exterior was shattered by a warm laugh. Talk more? In private? He certainly didn't expect a question like that to come from someone of this.... stature.

"Haha, you're quite an interesting boy, aren't you? I didn't expect to have _followers_ your age." Shido chuckled. "How old are you? I'd love to answer whatever questions you have."

Bingo. There it is. The little brunet could see the dark desires swirling around in Shido's eyes. He's just like all the other adults. Filthy, disgusting, horny monsters. All of them. But that was exactly what Goro wanted. He reached out and grabbed the older man's hand and led him deeper into the institute. Goro glanced up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm eight years old!"

Dark desires were swirling around his own eyes as well.

\--------------------------------------------

Speckles of dust danced in the light shining through the drawn, tattered curtains. The pair had entered an unused bedroom on the far end of the building. Goro wasn't too sure why they never bothered to clean it up and use it, but maybe it was for the best. A thud followed by a chair shifting brought him back to his senses.

"I wasn't born yesterday, boy. You've been staring at me the entire time I've been here. I saw where your eyes were drifting." Shido exclaimed. "You don't really want to discuss politics, do you?"

"Mmn..."

Goro locked the door then lazily dropped the key onto floor. A shining key laying in a sea of dust wouldn't be too hard to find later. Sauntering over to the gentleman childishly attempting a "sexy" walk, he soon found himself straddling his own father's hips.

"Mister..." The orphan rubbed his crotch up against Shido's own. "Wow, Mister Shido. You're huge..."

Deciding his battered Neo Featherman tank top was no longer needed, Goro hastily pulled it off as he grinded against the massive length beneath him. He was already beginning to lose himself.  
"I want you so bad, Mister Shido. I can take you, I promise..." Little Goro pulled himself further up Shido's chest to whisper in his ear. "If you're too big for me to handle then you can punish me for being a dirty little liar."  
Shido chuckled in response, letting his hands roam Goro's supple body. Feeling those rough hands taint his skin made the little boy shiver. Moving further and further up his body, the adult flicked and twisted his cute, pink nipples. Goro mewled in response. 

Leaning against Shido's chest, the orphan slowly guided the other's hands to his back, not so subtly wriggling his ass to entice them to dip just a little further down.

"I know you wanna fuck me, Mister Shido. I won't tell anyone. You can violate my tight little hole as much as you want~"

Little Goro's head was swimming. His heart was pounding hard. Knowing he was being played with, being molested, especially by someone _this much_  older than him was exhilarating. A soft, curious 'hmm' came from Shido when his finger grazed over a hard bump emerging out of the boy's ass.

"Stretched yourself out for me, huh?"

He slapped Goro's ass hard, causing him to yelp out in pleasure.

"You're such a considerate little brat."

\--------------------------------------------

Kneeling in front of Shido made Goro look even smaller. He needed only a single hand to keep full control of the boy's head made him look even more insignificant. Like he was made just to be used as a fuck toy.

"Look look, your cock is so big my hands can't wrap all the way around! It's almost as big as my head, see! Heheh..." There was a lustful, almost crazed look in Goro's eyes. In his soul. He needed that dick deep inside him. In his hands, his mouth, his ass. He _craved it_.

"Heyy, mister...." the little brunet whispered, gingerly licking the length in front of him, "would it be okay if I called you daddy?"

The way Shido froze up was so cute. Perfect.

A few moments passed before Shido exhaled. "... Do what you want, kid."

Goro giggled and promptly went back to work. At first he thought of doing this slowly but that wasn't going to work out. He couldn't hold himself back. Using both hands to stroke Shido's dick, he kissed the tip before slipping it past his lips. A quiet gasp escaped Shido, his hand gripping the orphan's head tightly. Not needing to be ordered, Goro began sucking on the tip harder and began taking more and more of the cock with each bob. ' _Mmn, I wanna see his reaction too...'_

He briefly came up for air, eyes glazed over. "You taste so good, daddy..."

Watching Shido inhale sharply was so incredibly satisfying. Taking the dick back in his mouth, Goro gradually built up a steady pace. Hearing daddy's moans and feeling him clench up made Goro want to do even better. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, stuffing even more of the wide appendage down his throat, sucking as hard as he could. He was taking it like it was nothing. Drool coated his chin like a wanton whore.

Growing desperate for air, the brunet came up and wildly pumped the thick cock in front of him. "Fuck my mouth harder, daddy!" he cried out while licking his father's tip, earning him a loud grunt in response, "Leave bruises on my throat and cum all the way inside it! Please, please, break me, daddy!"

Without needing more persuasion, he grabbed the little boy's head and slammed his dick all the way down his throat. Goro's eyes rolled back in pleasure. This was just what he wanted. What he needed.

"You slut, you didn't even gag." Shido growled, pounding into Goro's throat as hard as he could. "Just how many cocks have you sucked before?"

All he could do was moan in response.

In one swift movement, Shido grabbed the boy by his hair and yanked him off his cock and back onto his lap, a cute whine pouring out of his mouth. Goro panted hard, eyes half-lidded, lips swollen and smeared with precum and spit. Shido wasted no time stripping the remains of Goro's clothes off him. All of Goro was out on display for the world to see. Legs spread wide. His little, delicate cock twitching from the cool air. He desperately wanted to touch himself but --

A quiet click; Shido removed his pocket lube and slathered it against his dick. Goro enthusiastically helped daddy lube up his hard, pulsating cock.

Goro gasped when the politician yanked the plug out of his tight ass and teased his entrance with his cool, slippery fingers.  
  
"Daddy.... Daddy, please put it in...!"

Much to Goro's surprise, Shido inserted his finger slowly and gently. Using utmost care to scissor his entrance. What was with this shift in attitude? Did.... did he have experience fucking someone his size? That tenderness didn't last for long though. As soon as Shido added a second finger, he fingerbanged his ass. Hard. But it just wasn't enough. Goro needed more. He was gonna go crazy if he didn't have something hard hitting _that_ spot soon.

He lined up his cock against Goro's tight hole, prodding it a few times, then slamming the boy all the way down to the base. Goro cried out in ecstasy. His ass was completely full. He was in _heaven_. To remind him Shido was in complete control, daddy didn't wait for Goro to adjust to his girth. He didn't need to. Both hands clenched to his hips, he pounded into the little boy with such force it'd break anyone else, adult or otherwise. Goro was really and truly being used like a cheap fleshlight. With each thrust, Goro moaned out louder and louder.

"Aahh, aahh god! Fuck me harder!! I've always wanted to ride someone as big as you!!" Goro purred.

A deep moan rolled out of Shido, his hands grasping the little boy's delicate hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Shut the hell up. We'll get caught if you keep screaming like that." Shido snapped before crashing his lips against his son's. His tongue invaded his little mouth and ate up all the moans and cries that came out of Goro. He was never kissed before, and he was loving every second it.

"You're in elementary school, aren't you? Just how many men have you fucked?" was all he could muster to ask as he pounded into his tight hole.

"Heheh, I can't remember daddy! I've been in a couple gangbangs too!" Goro moaned, "I -- aaahhh... You should have seen me, I was covered in cum! I didn't even know any of the men either~ I was such a good boy for them! All those men made me feel sooo good!"

"Fuck, you really are like that woman..."

"H-huuuh?"

Before Goro could question him further, the politician stood up and pounded into him even harder than before. It was taking Goro everything to stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs in pleasure. Shido fucking such a lightweight little boy really did make him feel like he was abusing a toy. Goro's eye flew open, moaning so loud others in the institute surely heard. Neither of them cared anymore.

"There!!"

The adult pounding into his sensitive spot flung him over the edge. Goro was gone, pleasure completely consuming him.

"Mm, more!! More!! Daddy, more!!"

Slamming the orphan down on a nearby table, Shido thrust relentlessly into him, making sure to hit his sensitive spot over and over.

"Daddy, daddyyy!!" The little boy's eyes rolled back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Touch me! Daddy, touch me! Cover my mouth so I can scream!!"

"Touch yourself," was all Shido could say in response, covering up Goro's mouth with one hand and holding him down with the other. Goro milked his hard, developing cock as hard as he could. His muffled screams leaked out from between Shido's fingers, his hips grinding rhythmically and desperately. He needed more, more, more to hit his sensitive spot. Goro's mind was going to snap.

"Daddy!! Daddy, I'm cumming!!"

Goro's tiny body jerked as he orgasmed, writhing in pleasure. His body tensing up made one last gasp come out of Shido, causing him to release and fill his son up to the brim with his hot seed.

Heavy pants filled the room, soon followed by heavy silence. Goro had to say it before anything happened.

"Mister Shido..." he began, "if you adopt me, I promise to make you and anyone else you want to feel good everyday~"

What the child said finally made Shido return to reality. The weight of the situation came crashing down on him. He grunted in disgust and pushed the boy to the floor, making Goro yelp out in pain.

"M-Mister Shido?"

"Hilarious. A little whore like you, thinking you deserve to be taken in by anyone."

The adult hastily pulled up his zipper and made a desperate attempt to make himself look more presentable.

"Children nowadays are filthy."

"But Mister Shido..." Goro gazed down at the tiling beneath them. He hesitated. "There are a lot of kids like me. They just don't know how to say what they really want."

Shido didn't respond. He couldn't. All he could do was stare at his son, mouth slightly agape. Straightening his tie, he exited the room and returned to the institute's foyer like nothing happened. Goro must not have caught the action earlier as there were a few 10 grand notes on the floor. Just like the other politicians.

**Author's Note:**

> huge shout out to my real life waifu who helped me make this!!!!!!!  
> Please comment and leave kudos ^_~


End file.
